


[Podfic] Thicker than Peanut Butter, Baby

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pure Crack, aziraphale tries and fails to use modern slang, crowley is as ever a patient and long suffering husband, yet another short monstrosity born from OLHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale discovers some modern slang. Crowley is....confused, to say the least.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Thicker than Peanut Butter, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azfellbooksellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfellbooksellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thicker than Peanut Butter, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190031) by [azfellbooksellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfellbooksellers/pseuds/azfellbooksellers). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-9-Thicker-Than-Peanut-Butter-Baby-ed9o4g)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-26/67895294-44100-2-a243b90a30c73.m4a)


End file.
